User talk:DeeDee2510
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Fanboy & ChumChum fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Hi, I noticed you are asking for badges here on the wiki. That is no problem at all. If you go down to the bottom of your computor screen, You will see a bar full of settings. Click the one that says "Admin" or "Admin Dashboard". *Click* Then, more bars and settings will pop up. Click the bar that says "Wiki Features". The, Another window will appear. A full list will also appear, Full of features for your wiki to grab more attention and make it more fun. Scroll down; You will also see a small bar that says "Enable" and/or "Disable". If you see a feature you would like for your wiki, Click "Enable". If not, Click "Disable". Then, If you want badges/achievement awards on your wiki, Scroll down to the bottom, Then you will see the badges feature. Click "Enable" if you want the current feature. If not, Click "Disable". Just remember, You can always "Enable" and "Disable" the features whenever you choose. Then, If you have enabled the Badges/Achievement awards, Scoll up to your User Page, and click on it. If you scroll down to the bottom, You will see badges such as "Welcome to the Wiki", Then, You will see a link that allows you to customize the badges. Click it. Then, The badges will appear. You can give them your own various pictures and names. Then, you scroll up again and click "Save Changes". Then, You're done! You have just added new features to your wiki! No need to thank me for the info, Happy editing! :) The Queen of Editing (talk) 12:53, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok, all done! Thanks for help! :-) Oh, and thanks to that " Admin " site, i find how make from sameone Admin! 2/4 problems done... Martina